Big Time Treasure
by MischiefManaged14
Summary: So this is basically mostly Big Time Rush with a little bit of National Treasure. I'm not really sure how I am going to incorporate National Treasure into the story since I wrote it based off a dream I had. I'm not a very good writer but I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's funny how dreams really do come true. I mean, trust me; I know the world is far from perfect. What with having no parents and living with only my older brother I'd be one of the first to realize it. You see my life hasn't been as bad as the lives of other orphans have been. When I was five years old I was adopted by this really nice family, the Pooles. They already had a son but they wanted a daughter. I don't remember much from back when I first met him but sometimes Riley says, "Alexandria, you were the most annoying little kid ever. You would never leave me alone." Then he usually goes on talking about all the other annoying and sometimes embarrassing things I used to do. Everything was great; I had a family who loved me and a brother to annoy.

When I was eleven years old our parents died in a car crash. It was one of the most terrible things that ever happened. Riley was only 21 but he decided to take care of me. We ended up moving from our house in Philadelphia to his hometown in Minnesota. He says he wanted us to have a new start where no one knew what happened but I knew he just wanted to go back to where he had the best memories with our parents.

Our new house wasn't all that big but I got my own room and that was basically all I needed. Before we started unpacking everything Riley told me he wanted to show me all the places where he used to go. He showed me the middle school where I would start soon and the high school where I would eventually attend. We went to the park and to the theatre where he said they had a lot of plays that I could audition for. I was especially excited about that because ever since I was 7 I decided I was going to be famous. I love singing and acting and although I'm not the best dancer I at least try. Well, after going around the town we went back home and started unpacking.

After a few hours I finished and it was around 5 p.m. so I decided to grab my Macbook and just sit outside looking at the sunset. That's one of the things my brother and I have started to doing a lot recently. We just sit and look at the sunset because no matter what happens the sunset always looks the same, it never changes. It's always beautiful.

Today though, when I sat down on our front porch it wasn't quiet or peaceful. Actually there was a lot of noise, mostly due to the fact that in the yard next to mine there were four boys playing hockey. I watched them for a while but seeing as how I have absolutely no knowledge in any kind of sport I got bored pretty soon, so I decided to watch some videos on YouTube. It was going great until suddenly I hear someone yell, "Watch out!" I turned to face the yard where the boys were playing hockey just in time to see one of the hockey sticks flying right at me! Yes you heard/read right it was hurtling right at me! I didn't even have time to react when I felt it hit me I kind of passed out.

"Carlos! You killed her!"

"Were you trying to mess up my hair?!?!?!?!"

"I'll go get some ice!"

"I didn't mean to! It just slipped out of my hands."

As I started to regain consciousness I heard the first voice say, "Let's go check if she's alright." With that I heard footsteps and I took that as my cue to begin to try to stand up before anything else came flying at me. "Ouch'" was the first word that came out of my mouth when I touched my head and I saw three boys standing about 5 ft. away from me.

"Hi", said the blondish one. "Hi", I replied but, I wasn't quite sure what to say since honestly I tend to freeze up around cute boys and trust me these boys were EXTREMELY cute plus aside from that the pain in my head was killing me. Then the boy who threw the hockey stick said," I am so so so sorry. I really didn't mean to hit you. It's just sometimes I accidently let go of things and bad things like this happen." He kept on apologizing and I just said," Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's not that bad. It's not like you were actually trying to hit me. So really don't sweat it." The blonde one said," I'm Kendall, your neighbor, this here who hit you is Carlos, and this is James." Then he added," Our friend Logan went to get some ice for your head." Right on cue a boy ran out of Kendall's house holding an ice pack. I'm only eleven at this point so I've never really had a crush on anyone but I swear my heart skipped a beat when I saw Logan. He was a bit pale and a little shorter than Kendall and James but, he was perfect. When he saw I was awake and alive he smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. "Here put this on your head it'll make you feel better" he said as he gave me the ice pack and I suddenly got really nervous which is strange because I never get nervous. "Th-Th-Thanks", I stuttered and boy did I feel stupid. Have you ever stuttered while talking to a boy you like? Well. If you have then you understand my embarrassment. "No problem. Do you usually stutter? Because if you don't then it might be a side effect of the hit. We should probably get you to a doctor." He looks really cute when he's worried. OMG! Here I am with a possible concussion and all I can think about is how cute Logan looks. Well, what can I say? I am just a girl! What do you expect from me?!?! " Um…um… I'm Alexandria." I don't know why but I had to pick that exact moment to introduce myself. Seriously I need to go take a class on how to talk to boys. "I'm Logan", He smiled and then a woman stepped out from Kendall's house and said, "Boys. Are you staying for dinner?" All minus Kendall replied," Yes Mrs. Knight". She then said," Well hurry up the foods getting cold." They turn to me and Kendall said," We'll see you tomorrow. And sorry about hurting you. It probably wasn't the best way to meet someone. They all said goodbye and walked to Kendall's house.

Riley walked out of the house and put his arm around my shoulder and said," Wow. That was interesting." I slapped him and asked," You were watching the whole time?" He smiled, "Yeah." We went inside and I couldn't help but think that maybe I just made some friends. I wonder what other things this small town in Minnesota will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been five years and I'm still friends with Kendall, James, Carlos, and unfortunately still just friends with Logan. Actually they are my best friends. It's been a fun five years. We go everywhere together and luckily, we have most classes at school together. Although it's been a long time since I met them I still tend to steer clear of them when they are playing hockey. Well, as I always say you can never be too careful around Carlos. I've learned a lot about the guys in the time I've known them. Kendall for example is the guy who always gets us into the worst of situations and luckily he usually gets us out, James is obsessed with being famous and coincidently marrying Nicole Scherzinger and listen to me because this is very important never and I repeat NEVER ask James exactly how he is going to marry her or else he will go crazy and shake his "booty", his words not mine. So now that we've got that out of the way I'll tell you about Carlos. He is really funny and happens to be obsessed with his helmet. He always has it with him just in case he gets into difficult situations. And last but not least Logan. Logan is the smart guy of our group. He always thinks about things before actually doing anything, not that it really matters since we can usually convince him to do anything. He is also the cute one (my opinion) and the one to go to for advice.

There are some things you should know about me too. People call me Alex or Lexi because I hate it when anyone calls me by my full name. I'm 16 just like the guys and my dream is to be a famous actress/singer. I love music and I tend to burst out into song at random moments. Some people call me weird but I'm okay with that because honestly, who would actually want to be normal? I also love Dak Zevon from the Varsity Vampire movie and I'm going to meet him one day. My favorite shows are anything that has to do with music, mystery and ghosts. My favorite bands are Boys Like Girls, The Jonas Brothers and McFly. Now on to appearances. I am Mexican so I look Mexican as in I have darkish skin but not too dark unless I spend too much time in the sun and I have dark brown almost black hair. I am not skinny but not extremely overweight. I am still overweight though so I have been spending a lot of time running and exercising. And well that's basically all there is to know about me.

So currently my brother is on a trip to find this lost ship called the Charlotte. He says its somewhere in the Arctic Circle so he's gone. I have been staying at my own house but Kendall's mom checks up on me so much that it's almost like having an adult there with me the whole time, I don't mind though, Mrs. Knight came to see how I was doing 2 days ago while I was trying to make myself some dinner and found the house about two minutes from going up in flames. Needless to say, she has invited me to come over for dinner until Riley comes back. Well now that I have said everything I could possibly need to say I think its time to explain how the big Hollywood adventure started.

Alex's POV

"Opportunities like this come once in lifetime and when they do you gotta grab it and turn that thing big time", Kendall said. Sounds like good advice, right? Wrong. With a capital W. You'll find out why in just a second. Logan thinking things through as usual says," Turn it and I predict a 90% chance of bodily harm and I'm talking about us, not them" while he points to the girl's field hockey team. "Wimp!" Carlos yells while putting on his helmet. You see what Kendall wants us to do is turn the T-bar that the janitor left in the sprinkler valve and soak the girl's field hockey team. James would know that if he wasn't combing his hair like always and wouldn't have to ask "What are we doing?" Kendall said," The janitor left the t bar in the sprinkler valve and do you want to help us soak the girl's field hockey team?" James said," Yeah!" and they both went to the T-bar and looked back at us. Logan and I looked at each other and said, "We gotta get new friends." We both dropped our stuff and ran to the bar and we all turned the bar. What happened next was actually pretty funny. The girls started screaming and when they saw us I swear it was like they were going to kill us. So long story short, we ran for our lives because if you had seen the look on those girls faces, you'd be so scared your heart might have stopped.

We were running through the town and Kendall saw a dumpster and suggested we hide in it. I laughed," Seriously? No way! There is no way in hel-woah!" I was cut off by Kendall picking me up and throwing me into the dumpster. They all got in and shut the lid top thing and I heard all the girls run by. We opened the lid and I happened to look at Carlos who was eating a sandwich. "Where did you get that?" As soon as I finished the question I cringed as I realized exactly where he got it. He offered me some and I said, "No thanks". We all got out and started running as soon as we heard the girls running back. The guys started running and turned into this alley.

Coincidentally, this particular alley was a dead end. "Maybe its karma." I said trying to make light of this situation. Suddenly, Dun-dun-dun. The whole field hockey team came running into the alley and Kendall yells," Time out!" Amazingly, the girls stop and Kendall looks at Carlos and says," Give James the helmet." As Carlos takes off the helmet Kendall tells James," We gotta protect your face." James starts putting the helmet on and says," Right. He looks at us and says," I love you guys." Kendall says, "Time in?" Well here goes nothing," Wait! Girls why don't we all just sit down and talk about it like mature adults?" The girls looked at me for a second and then they start running at us and start hitting us.

A few minutes later they got tired and left, which left us to try to get home without feeling too much pain.

20 minutes later

We were all at Kendall's house watching music videos on TV. I got a phone call and said," Guys I'll be right back" They were barely paying attention to me because When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls was on the TV. "Hello?" I said as I answered the phone. "Hey, Lexi its Riley."

"Hey. How's Alaska or whatever?"

"It's the Arctic Circle and it's really cold. But anyways I was just calling to check up on you. Maybe I should just come home, I don't think it was a good idea to leave you home alone."

"I'm okay. It's not that bad and besides Mrs. Knight checks up on me every hour so I can't possibly throw a party or set the house on fire. So relax. Besides, if you come home you'll miss out on finding an awesome treasure."

He sighed, "I guess you're right. Well, tomorrow we are going to look for the Charlotte and then we head back to the states. Be good okay?"

I laughed, He was always overly worried," Okay I promise I'll be good"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and I heard James talking about having five houses and making girls go crazy. I groaned," Someone asked him about Nicole Scherzinger. I told them not to. But do they ever listen to me? No they don't."

When I walked in James was attacked by Carlos and they started fighting behind the couch. Then the guy on TV said," Do you want to be a pop star?" That got my attention and apparently the attention of everyone else in the room because the fighting stopped and James said, "Yes." The reporter said," Well, today's your chance if you're in Minnesota." I was shocked, "Logan quick what state do we live in?" Logan pretended to think about it and said," I don't know I think it starts with an M." Then Jenny Tinkler from homeroom was on the screen screaming," I'm going to be the next Gwen Stefani!!!" The reporter said Gustavo Rocque was looking for his next pop superstar and that auditions ended at 5. Now there was one question on all of our minds.

How Do We Get There????


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first story so I would really appreciate any comments, reviews, or suggestions. Hope you enjoy:)**

"Call all moms now!" Kendall said while pulling out his phone. The guys each yelled into their phone, "Mom! Call me when you get this message! We need a ride real bad." They all their phones on the table and we sat staring at the phones. About 4 seconds later James got really impatient and yelled," Ring!" Then Carlos's phone started ringing and they all lunged for the phone, the Carlos answered," Hello? Yeah? Uh huh? Okay great! Get here as fast as you can!" then he hung up and James said," Your mom's coming!" Carlos said," No! But this nice lady is sending her crew over to give us a free estimate on aluminum siding!" The impatience proved too much for him because then James screamed and attacked Carlos. When a vase flew at us Logan and I yelled," Kendall!" Kendall then yelled," Logan has a learner's permit! Suddenly James and Carlos stopped fighting and Logan said," But I need an adult in the car with me and a car!" James was desperate and said," Kendall do something!" Kendall said," What are you looking at me for? Logan's the genius!" Logan clearly panicking said," But I panic under pressure and then you always come up with an answer!" Kendall laughed incredulously," What that is so not true…I know how to get there."

Kendall dragged us all the way across the street to Mrs. Majikowski's house and rang the doorbell. When Mrs. Majikowski opened the door Kendall said," HI Mrs. Majikowski we were wondering if you could help us out with something?" Mrs. Majikowski was a bit confused as to why there were 5 teenagers standing at her front door at 4:45 when she should be watching her daily soap opera but said," Depends on what it is." Kendall said," We need to get to these auditions but none of our mom's can drive us but Logan has a learners permit so we need a car and an adult. So all you have to do is sit in the car, Logan will drive and we'll shovel your walkway for free all winter long." Mrs. Majikowski thought about it and then said," Okay just wait for me to get my coat." She closed the door and I looked at James and we started jumping and screaming," We're going to be famous. We're going to be famous."

As soon as Mrs. Majikowski opened the door we realized how slow old people walk so the guys decided to carry her and I ran ahead to open the car. I was cold and impatient so I yelled," Hurry up!" The guys were all screaming at the same time.

"Hurry we gotta go faster! Faster! Faster!"

"Do you have her purse?!?!"

"It'll be fine she doesn't need it"

"Faster!"

"I don't want to break her!!!!!"

When they got to the car they put Mrs. Majikowski in the passenger seat and I realized we would have a problem trying to fit 6 people into a 5 person car. "Uh Guys. How are we going to do this?" James said, "We don't have time. Here just sit on my lap." Logan turned around and said," I don't think that's a good idea. You know it could be dangerous." Kendall said, "Just drive." Logan sighed and started the car before I knew it we were on our way to the auditions.

I heard James take a deep breath and he said," Your hair smells good." Before I could reply the car stopped. "Sorry," Logan said, "I still don't get the hang of this." He mumbled something and kept on driving. I was getting impatient, "Are we almost there?" Logan replied," Yeah just a few more blocks." I was starting to get nervous. What if Gustavo Rocque thought I sounded terrible and didn't pick me? I started shaking and James said," Don't be nervous. We both sound great so what is there to be afraid of." I took a deep breath, "I guess you're right."

The car stopped and we all jumped out of the car and ran as fast as we could. James ran the fastest and got to the sign up table and said to the talent scout lady, "My name is James Diamond and I wanna be famous." He started singing and the girl slapped a sticker on his shirt with the number 810 on it. The girl said, "Fill out these forms and wait for your number to be called." The girl walked away and then some guys came through some doors dragging Jenny Tinkler while she was screaming, "He's a liar! I'm a star! A Star!" Jenny saw us and said, "Oh. Hey guys! He's evil! I'm a star!" The talent scout came back and said to Logan, "You name." Logan said, "Me? Oh no thank you. I'm going to be a doctor." The lady said, "Yeah well. I'm a desperate talent scout, you have a cute smile, and Justin Timberlake made 44 million dollars last year." Logan just pointed to his chest and said, "Hit me." Carlos said," I want to be famous too and started singing, "Whoa." He stopped when the lady slapped a sticker on his shirt. Then she looked at Kendall and said, "You. Tall, blonde and eyebrows. Do you want your dreams to come true today?" Kendall smiled," Sorry. My dream is to play center for the Minnesota wild but I'll also consider the Maple leafs." The lady shrugged, "huh" and slapped a sticker on his shirt. Then she looked at me, "Don't even think of saying no because I guess you already know I'm going to get this sticker on your shirt anyway. Right?" I laughed, "Yeah okay just hit me with it" and she put the sticker on my shirt. I was she turned and said, "810 is next."


	4. Chapter 4

The thing about James is that he'll say he's ready for something but when the time comes he usually chickens out. With that in mind it didn't come as much of a surprise when he switched his sticker with Logan's and said," You're next." Carlos said "Dude, You can't sing." Logan just smiled and said," Carlos, that was the worst pep talk ever. Luckily, I'm a genius. I'' come up with something. Kendall?" "Beat box", Sure Logan is the smartest but usually when he says "I'll come up with something" it means Kendall or Alex will come up with something. So he walked in to the audition room.

"Guys", I said "I don't think I can do this. What if I mess up or forget the lyrics to the song. Or worse. What if my voice cracks?" Kendall looked at me and said, "You are going to do great. Here I'll switch numbers with you so you can get it over with faster." "O-o-k-kay," I stuttered, "How do you think Logan is doing?"Right at that moment the door opened and through it walked a very scared Logan Mitchell. I also heard screaming from the inside, was he really that bad? I know he isn't the best at beat boxing but he isn't terrible. Logan sat down and looked at us with a look of fear and said, "Don't go in there. H-h-he's Satan. He's satan with bug-eye sunglasses." He pulled his knees up to his chest and started rocking back and forth.

"811? 811 is up" James quickly grabbed his sticker and switched it with Carlos's and said, " All you buddy. Go get 'em." Carlos put on his helmet and ran through the doors to as Logan had so nicely called it, Hell. He was in there for about thirty seconds and when he came out he was, much to my relief, not crying as Logan was currently doing. He smiled and said, "Not going to Hollywood." He sat down and Logan stopped crying. The lady came back and said," 812. 812 is up." I should have seen it coming but I didn't so James switched his sticker with mine. "No no no. I can't go in there. He made Logan cry for goodness sake." Kendall grabbed me by the shoulders looked me straight in the eye and said, "You can go in there and you will because you are a great singer, and my best friend. I won't let you miss this chance to live your dream. So what is it going to be? Are you gonna walk in there like the star you are or am I going to have to push you through those doors" I smiled and said," Thanks Kendall. But I think I can make it through the doors alone."

As I walked onto the stage I saw that the 2 people at the table weren't that scary and I laughed to myself wondering whatever these people could have done to make Logan cry. When I got to the stage I started singing.

_If you only knew that I think about you _

_In a kind of secret way_

_I say kind of 'cuz_

_Well it's obvious that I must be feeling these things_

_Too bad you can't tell_

_If you only knew_

_It would be a dream come true_

_Stand here next to you_

_Yeah I might go insane to know_

_That you feel the same as I do_

_If you only knew_

I saw the guys stick their head through the doorway and started talking about something while Kendall was smiling at something.

_If you only knew I write songs about you_

_And the lyrics are revered_

_I imagine us chillin out and stuff_

_When I close my eyes it is real_

_Singing out your name_

_If you only knew_

_It would be a dream come true_

_Stand here next to you_

_Now I might go insane to know_

_That you feel the way that I do_

I started to get very nervous and Gustavo Rocque was looking at me with this face that was basically saying, "I dare you to mess up." So I finished the song and Gustavo said, " That was actually the best singing we've heard all day. Better than the dog." I smiled because I thought he liked my singing but he burst that bubble quick, "Don't get to excited because you are not what I'm looking for. You should consider some singing lessons though. I was actually shocked, "Um okay."

I got outside and said, "Well. I guess I'm not going to Hollywood either." The talent scout lady came and said, "813 is up. " James gave us a panicked look and tried to switch his sticker with Kendall's but Kendall put his hand over his sticker before James could grab it. " James", Kendall said, " This is your dream. Not mine. Remember opportunities like this come once in a lifetime, so grab onto that dream with both hands and go BIG TIME!" He pushed James towards the door and motioned us to follow him through the back entrance of the auditorium so we could watch James.

We went into an aisle and we heard James start singing at which point we all lifted our heads over the backs of the seats and Mrs. Majikowski said, "Not bad." James was doing really well until his voice cracked.

Gustavo said, "Stop. Stop"

"I'm sorry. I got a little nervous there can I start over?"

" Oh yeah. Yeah. Start over. Why don't you go outside and then just don't come back in. OK next!"

James looked confused and said, " But I'm good."

" I don't need good! I need the fire! Ok? I need someone to knock me out of my seat and as you can tell, I'm still in it. Because you have NO TALENT!"

Seriously, this guy can say I need singing lessons but he can NOT say James has no talent. Apparently Kendall thought the same thing because he suddenly got up and said, " No talent? No talent? You're the one with no talent! You haven't had a hit in ten years!" Gustavo replied, "Hey girl to my heart by Boyquake was a hit nine years ago." Kendall said, "Oh girl to my heart. Let me see if I can remember that rock classic." His voice was heavy with sarcasm and then he did something none of us expected. He started singing.

_Girl my eyes_

_And girl my mind_

_It never stops after it starts_

_Cuz you're a girl a girl a girl_

_To my heart heart heart._

With every heart he got closer to hitting Gustavo until finally he knocked him out of his seat. Literally. The security people started coming ans Kendall said, "Hey here's a knew hit for you. Oh you're such a turd. Oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd." As he kicked trash at Gustavo. When the security guards grabbed him he yelled, "Hey get off of me. Come on." Carlos turned to us and said, " Quick what's the worst that can happen if I try to break him free?" Logan said, "Uh. Uh. Juvenile, one prior for mooning." "Twenty hours community service" I finished. Carlos said, "I can live with that and ran to the guards and started hitting them. Then James jumped from the stage onto the guards and I decided it was time to step in. " It was nice knowing you Logan." And I ran for the guards and jumped onto one and started hitting with all my might. Suddenly Logan joined in and even Mrs. Majikowski started hitting one of the guards with her cane. I heard the police come in and they broke up our little fight.

I will not include all the details but, ten minutes later we were at Kendall's front door and the officer rang the doorbell.

We're dead.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. I've just been realy busy. Enjoy :)_

* * *

The first thing out of any of our mouths was Kendall saying, "Mom, Remember that time I saved you from choking? Wow! That was close. And I love you" Mrs. Majikowski said, "I feel so alive. "And I had to suppress my laughter because in all the years I've live across the street from her. I never thought that even she would join in a fight against security guards. Mrs. Knight looked well for lack of a better word, furious. She had us all go into the living room while she helped Mrs. Majikowski across the street.

Carlos asked, "Dude, how did you know those songs?"

Kendall answered, 'They play Boyquake on the 90's channel all day at work and I made up the giant turd song."

Logan and I both said, "It was catchy" at the same time and laughed.

Then Mrs. Knight walked in and said, "What happened? The truth. NOW."

Logan began, "Mrs. Majikowski tried to help us make James and Alex famous."

Carlos took over, "But this producer guy was super mean to everyone."

Kendall continued, "So I sang him the giant turd song and there was a tiny fight. But no one got hurt."

James and I finished, "And now we're really sad."

Mrs. Knight said, "Okay. Who wants sandwiches?" We all raised our hands and started walking towards the kitchen when Kendall's sister, Katie, said, "That's it? That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to them! Or slap them with the hard cheese!" We all gave her confused looks and Mrs. Knight said, "I don't know what you're talking about but, you are not allowed to watch FOX anymore." Katie said, "Well can I at least hear the giant turd song?" We decided that even after that long day full of fights and tears (on Logan's behalf) we still had one more song left in us. We started singing and the doorbell rang so we began walking towards the front door and we were still singing when Kendall opened the front door and we all screamed. Why you might ask? Because standing right outside was Gustavo Rocque or as Logan called him, Satan. James figured that he was here for him and ran up to him, hugged him and said, "I knew you'd come back for me!" Gustavo Rocque who clearly doesn't like being touched said, "I'm not here for you I'm here for him." He pointed at Kendall and all of us said, "What?" Mrs. Knight yelled from the kitchen, "I'll make some tea!"

We walked into the living room and sat down while Mrs. Knight came in with the tea. Katie was sitting at the edge of the couch with Kendall to her left, Mrs. Knight to his left, followed by Carlos, Logan, me, and James. Gustavo Racquet spoke the words none of us ever expected to hear, "Mrs. Knight, I want to take your family to Los Angeles and produce some demo tracks with Kendall." I for one thought it was great because Kendall loves to sing. He might not know it but he sings all the time. Kendall didn't seem to grasp the idea because he said, "You can't be serious." The talent scout lady who I now know is named Kelly said, "It'll take 3 months. We'll take care of all of your expenses." Gustavo said, "Kendall, you have a gift. You have the fire. You also have anger management issues. Some people say I have anger management issues but, I also have FIVE HOUSES!" James started singing, "People say I'm the life of the party bec-"Gustavo stopped him and said, "Stop it. Don't ever do that again." Kelly, trying to knock some sense into him said, "Kendall, we've traveled to 22 cities, auditioned over 20,000 people, and Gustavo's picked you." Kendall replied, "But I'm not a singer." Katie said, "You sing all the time! In the car, at the table, you sing to me when I can't sleep at night." "No I don't" Mrs. Knight said, "Yes you do honey." Katie went on to say, "When you shovel the driveway, when you answered the door two minutes ago!" But that's not singing", Kendall said and Mrs. Knight replied, "Yes it is honey." Katie said, "And he's always singing along to the 90's channel." "Katie!" obviously Kendall didn't want anyone to know that but, let's just say Katie isn't the best at keeping secrets. Gustavo Rocque smiled and said, "So what do you say kiddo? Wanna go to LA and be molded and shaped into a big star by THE Gustavo Rocque?" I seriously thought Kendall would say yes because he is always telling us to seize opportunities so it was a pretty big shock when he just flat out said, "No." Carlos started laughing when Gustavo broke the teacup he was drinking out of but stopped when Gustavo said, "I'm going to need to take a minute right now" and walked out. Kelly said, "This is for the teacup" while placing a few 20's on the table and "this is for the planter outside" when we heard a smashing sound from outside. She said, "Just take all of it" while placing a stack of 20's when the car alarm went off. She also said, "Here's my card. If you change your mind, call. You should think about this Kendall. We leave tomorrow at 2" Katie hit Kendall on the back of his head and said, "Idiot. I'm taking a 20" While grabbing some money."

I thought maybe it was time for us to go since it's been a long day and James is probably having a hard time understanding how Kendall could possibly turn down that offer so I said, "Wow. Look at the time. We should be getting home now right?" Carlos said, "Yeah, my mom probably has dinner ready." Logan said," I should be getting home too." James just said, "Me too. See you tomorrow." As I was leaving Mrs. Knight said, "Alex, stay for dinner, I don't want you burning your house down." I said," Okay. Do you need any help?" Mrs. Knight said, "No. I'm just going to make those sandwiches. ""Oh. Okay." Kendall said, "Alex, Lets go talk in my room in the mean time. " "Okay"

We walked to Kendall's room and sat down on his bed and Kendall said, "So when were you going to tell me?" I was confused, "tell you what?" "That you're in love with Logan." I laughed trying to pretend he was wrong, "Me In love with Logan? Wow Kendall that is hilarious. Where did you even get that Idea?" Kendall looked me right in the eye and said, "I saw the way you looked at him while you were singing. And why would you keep this from me?" I laughed, "Okay I do like him but, you are one of my best friends. Shouldn't you know things without me telling you?" He scoffed, "You do know I'm a guy, right? Guys aren't supposed to know anything without being told. You should have known you were giving up the privilege of not having to talk when you became best friends with four guys." I sighed, "I guess you're right. But you being friends with a girl should've given you a little bit more perceptiveness." He laughed (loudly, I might add), "I just have one question though." I asked, "What?""How could you fall for Logan when you have such a hot guy living right next door to you?" I slapped his arm and said, "Really? I didn't know there was hot guy on this street. When did he move in?" He messed up my hair and said, "Ha ha really funny kid." "That's Ms. Kid to you. And I'm only a few months younger than you so I wouldn't be talking." He was just about to say something when his mom opened the door and said, "Guys, the food is ready."

After dinner I went home and was watching some TV, which just so happened to be a ghost hunting show, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lexi. It's Riley."

"Hey. Riley what's up?"

"Long story short, Ian tried to kill us and now he is going to steal the Declaration of Independence."

"Riley, seriously? Do you think I'm going to fall for that?" I laughed. Seriously my brother sometimes has the weirdest sense of humor.

"Alex. Do you think I would joke about this?"

"Actually yes I do think you'd joke about this"

"I'm serious. Now listen to me. Do whatever Mrs. Knight tells you to do and if something happens go to one of your friend's house. Preferably not Logan's though."

"Ok. Ok. And what? Why not Logan?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you guys give each other. I don't want to be an uncle so soon, okay?"

"Okay gross. Please refrain from talking about that sort of thing until I am at least an adult. It is really traumatizing when your own brother has to give you the "talk". You know that right?"

"Well I'm just taking care of you. Is it so bad that I want to protect my sister and her boyfriend from the challenges of parenthood?"

"Can we just drop the subject? Besides Logan isn't my boyfriend. He doesn't even think of me that way. And does everyone know I like him now?"

"Yes we will drop the awkward subjects. And relax kiddo it was just a joke. But He does like you a lot more than you know. And they say guys are clueless, you girls are so much more clueless."

"I think I would know if he liked me. And I am not clueless!"

"Hey, I gotta go. Ben found a ride so we are going back to Washington D.C. to warn them about Ian. Be good kid. Love ya."

He hung up before I could answer but, seriously how many people know about my crush on Logan? I thought I did a pretty good job hiding it. Besides I do spend a considerable more amount of time with Kendall than I do Logan so I would've thought that everyone would think I like Kendall. But either way that doesn't change the fact that at least 2 people know about the fact that I like him so I hope they don't tell anyone. I continued watching TV until I got a text message from Logan.

_Lexi, _

_Meet us at the grocery store tomorrow at 8_

_Logan_

The next day was Saturday and I was used to waking up later than 9 on the weekends so I wasn't too thrilled when the alarm went off at 7. But, since I was waking up this early so we would have plenty of time to convince Kendall to take Gustavo's offer and go to Hollywood I wasn't in too bad of a mood. So I got ready and was leaving my house at 7:45.

When I got to the grocery store the guys were already there and Logan was saying, "I did the math last night and Katie's right you are an idiot." "Hey guys." I said and they all said hi as the cart Logan pushed hit and dented a car. Kendall said, "Guys, I don't want to go to LA with that jerk. I wanna be here with you jerks and play hockey for our team." "But this is just like hockey. Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the net, you're singing and dancing" Carlos said a little bit too enthusiastically. When I saw it wasn't working I decided to try my own luck. "Kendall. You should go. It's an amazing opportunity." Logan then said, "What have you got to lose?" and Carlos said, "Dude, California! The girls, the beach, the stars, THE GIRLS!" Kendall replied, "Yeah but none of that matters if it's minus my best friends" He looked at Logan and said, "Add those numbers up professor." Logan took out his phone and said, "Okay, carry the 2 nope still an idiot." Kendall looked at James and said," What about you? You haven't said a word to me all day." James then said, "I'm not talking to you." Carlos, Logan, and I said, "You just did" and James then screamed "You know what! Dude part of me hates you right now. No All of me hates you. Call that guy back." Kendall looked him right in the eye and said, "That guy said you have NO Talent" he looked at Logan "made you cry and broke my mom's teacup." James was getting frustrated and in one final attempt he said, "Yeah but he wants to make YOU famous." I was frankly getting a bit sick of all this. I mean seriously isn't it Kendall who is always telling us to not let opportunities pass us by? Isn't it him who makes us try things even if we don't want to because he says we might end up liking them? Yeah he is and now he's the one who won't try this. Luckily before I could come up with something really stupid Carlos beat me to it he said," If I make a hole in one, you gotta call that guy back." He then pushed a cart really fast screamed and jumped into it. Right when I thought he might actually make it to the cart return a car hit him. He looked like we would be okay and I said, "You should still call that guy back" and Logan added, "Yeah. He got hit by a car for you" as Carlos stumbled back to us. As I tried to hold Carlos up Kendall said, "So wait. You guys are saying that if you had the chance to go to LA with a turd producer you'd go." "Yes" we all said while taking out our phones. Kendall looked at us for a few seconds before pulling out his own phone. He walked away from us and dialed.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall came back and told us that he had called Gustavo and his assistant. He smiled kind of suspiciously when he said that they'd be here any moment. I didn't give it much thought since Kendall always has a suspicious looking smile on so it's impossible to know when he's up to something.

"Do you want to go buy a soda with me?" Logan asked looking a bit nervous "I'll pay."

I looked at him for a second wondering why in the world he would be so nervous "Sure" I said and he smiled.

Logan and I walked into the store and started heading for the aisle with the sodas. Something about the way he wasn't talking made me nervous. Usually, when Logan and I are together we don't stop talking for anything. Seriously, one time we were at school and there was an earthquake but we were so into our conversation that we didn't even notice. That is until my friend Zach pulled us both under the tables.

"Logan?" I asked. He looked up and said "yeah?"

"Why is it so quiet?" We laughed and he asked about my brother.

"Ok. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone. And when I say tell no one I mean no one. "I tried to sound serious but honestly, I was dying to tell someone.

"Is it bad?"He asked suddenly worried.

"Not really. Unless you think the destruction of the declaration of independence bad" we both laughed. He because he thought it was another one of my jokes that don't really make sense and I because I couldn't wait to see the face he made when he found out that it was actually a possibility that the Declaration might be destroyed. After all, Logan, being that smart person that he is loves anything to do with learning. As long as it's fun of course.

We got to the sodas and we both got Cokes. We went to pay for the sodas and when we got outside we saw Gustavo's limo pull up in the parking lot. Logan forgot all about our conversation and we went to stand by the guys.

As Gustavo and Kelly started walking towards us the guys and I started telling Kendall things like "Don't think about him, think millions of dollars" Carlos added to that thought "think millions of girls" and James said "Think of me as the back singer who gets his own solo deal after your second album."

"Well!" Gustavo asked well more like yelled at Kendall.

"Ok" Kendall said "I'll go with you to LA to record some demos"

Gustavo actually looked pleased… that is until Kendall added, "IF you take my buds and make us a singing group."

Logan and I—both in the middle drinking our sodas—coughed. I did a perfect spit take (well perfect from my POV) but Logan got the soda up his nose and I started laughing which wasn't really something Gustavo thought was funny since he looked at me with a face that said "Shut up please. I'm, about to crush your dreams and do not want to be interrupted." Which frankly I thought was rude.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Are you trying to make a deal with me?" Gustavo yelled, turning slightly red "I MAKE THE DEALS!"

"If you want me, you have to take all of us." Kendall shrugged with his usual cool self.

"Ha ha aha ahahaha" Gustavo laughed kind of like a monkey (No offense to the monkeys of the world) "Have you even heard your friends sing? Oh that's right they can't!"

"Well I'm no mega producer like you" Kendall said with a tone I know all too well "But I know they sing better than dogs… and you can turn them into stars. Right?"

James pulled out the Rolling Stone cover where Gustavo was quoted saying he could turn a dog into a star.

"Is this supposed to sway me?" Gustavo asked incredulously. He took the paper from James' hand and started waving it around.

"I'm Gustavo Rocque! I'm amazing! I'm AMAZING!" He scoffed "and if you think for one second that I'm so desperate because I've toured 22 cities and haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again. Because there is no way, NO WAY! GUSTAVO ROCQUE is taking the five dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars! ITS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! NEVER!"

He was seriously red from all the screaming but Kendall just shrugged and said "So, We have a deal. "

"Yup." Gustavo nodded.

Suddenly James, Carlos, Logan, and I started screaming and jumping around. Needless to say a lot of people stared. Gustavo said we would have two hours to pack and we would be leaving at 11 am. The guys called their parents and everyone decided to meet up at Kendall's house to work things out.

-30 minutes later-

"Alex, Can you please call your brother and ask him if you can go?" Mrs. Knight asked while she handed me the phone.

"Yeah" I said taking the phone and walking over to the living room.

The phone rang a few times before a very annoyed Riley answered.

"What!" he yelled into the phone. I was kind of offended because it's not like I did anything to him.

"Whoa. Watch the tone Riley. I didn't do anything to you" I said "but I do need to ask permission for something.

"Sorry" he sighed "It's just that Ben and I have been to the FBI and the department of homeland security and no one believes us that Ian is going to steal the Declaration.

I can see why they wouldn't believe him. I mean, the declaration is under heavy security and it would be pretty impossible someone to steal it. After all would you believe it if someone told you that say the Jonas Brothers were going to get kidnapped? No you wouldn't. The declaration is like the JoBros and stealing it is about as impossible as pulling a Taking 5 on the Jonas Brothers. Well in this case it would be taking 3.

"Just keep trying they'll believe you sooner or later" I said to him a bit unconvinced myself, but I couldn't let him know that. I looked at the clock and remembered we only have an hour and a half to pack. "Hey Riley, I needed to ask you something really important."

"What is it?" he asked. I could hear cars in the background. I guess they were going to the National Archives since that's the only logical place to go if the FBI and The Department of Homeland Security don't believe you.

I told him what had happened and after a few "Please" and "I promise I'll do anything" s he said I could go. He was a bit worried about the living arrangements because he wouldn't be able to go with me, at least not for the time being but, Mrs. Knight said she would watch over me until he could go to LA.

I went home to pack. This would seriously be hard. How in the world am I supposed to choose what to take? I mean, I don't exactly have a small closet. I would have to fill only one suitcase and trust me that it's so not easy when you love ALL of your clothes. So I decided to take a few t-shirts and jeans. I guess I could buy some clothes over there. I also packed my iPod and my laptop. I seriously cannot live without my music and internet. One time my internet went down for like two whole hours and I couldn't post on scuttlebutter, those were the worst two hours ever. So finally after 30 minutes I finished packing and I went to Kendall's house to wait for the car that Gustavo was supposed to send for us.

"What do you think LA will be like?" I asked James as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"It'll be awesome!" James waved his arms as he said "There will be parties every day and we'll get to record in an actual studio. And we'll meet famous people too"

"Yeah. I can't wait" I said imagining myself on a billboard for my own movie "It'll be the greatest adventure ever"

We heard a beep from outside and it turned out the car had come. So we all went and started loading our bags into the back. We said our goodbyes and less than five minutes later we were on our way to the airport.

The airport was about 30 minutes away and to pass the time I decided to listen to my iPod. After a few seconds of searching I found a song that I felt like listening to—The Saltwater Room by Owl City–and played it. Coincidently after about 2 minutes I started to feel sleepy, that song always makes me sleepy, and I rested my head on the shoulder of the person sitting next to me.

I guess I must have slept for a while because the next thing I knew Carlos was shaking me to wake me up. After we all got our stuff we went to the gate and boarded the plane.

"So what's the first thing you are going to do in LA?" Carlos asked me while taking off his helmet.

"I don't know" I put my bag in and overhead compartment and sat down next to Carlos "I really want to go to any place where famous people hang out"

"You just want to see Dak Zevon" Katie said from the row in front of us "Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you pretend he asks you to the Vampire Prom… oops"

Katie knows everything. How she does I have no idea but, I can't believe she just said that out loud. It was so embarrassing but luckily I don't think anyone heard. So I started talking to Carlos again.

"What are you going to do first?" I asked him although I already knew what it was.

"I'm going to go to Six Flags!" He started moving his arms around as if he was on a rollercoaster and everyone around us started staring. I couldn't help but start laughing; he is just the craziest of all of us.

I took out a magazine and started reading it. The magazine happened to be Pop Tiger Magazine. It is one of the best magazines ever. Ok maybe I'm just saying that because they always have a super huge poster of Dak Zevon but seriously have you seen him? He is the cutest guy on the whole planet! Well with the exception of Logan of course.

The magazine article was about Dak Zevon's new movie Varsity Vampire 2. That movie is so amazing. I mean hot vampires and awesome songs; movies don't get much better than that. According to the article they were still casting roles for the movie and more importantly they were still casting the main female role. Ding! I could almost hear my mental light turn on. I could be the main female role! What a great idea, I could totally audition once we get there and I would get to see the dreamy Dak every single day. Suddenly, I think I'm going to enjoy Hollywood so much more than I thought.

"Carlos!" I yelled even though he was sitting right next to me "Did you see the last issue of Pop Tiger?"

"What's Pop Tiger?" Poor boy, I can't believe he doesn't know about the most amazing magazine in the world.

"Pop Tiger is only the best teen magazine in the world!" I was practically freaking out and I couldn't stop yelling "but that's not the point. Look at this!" I gave him the magazine and he said "Hey! Isn't that the guy you are always talking about?"

He read the article and I sighed, "Can you believe it? I'm going to be in a movie with Dak Zevon!"

"You are? Congratulations!" He hugged me and started talking about everything he was going to buy with my money.

"Well not yet I still have to audition but, what if I get the role! OMG! I would get to kiss Dak Zevon!"

At that moment I saw someone reach over and grab the magazine from behind us. It was Kendall and he read the magazine and started making fun of Dak and pretending he was a Vampire.

"Ha ha very funny now give that back" I tried taking the magazine but he kept waving it around.

"Don't you want a kiss?" He asked in this really terrible Transylvanian like accent "Or perhaps a bite."

I laughed "Eww. Gross. Not from you and btw they don't speak like that in the Varsity Vampire movies"

"What do you even see in him?" asked James, who was next to Kendall, while pulling out his mirror "He is so not as good looking as I am. I mean look at me!"

He started looking back and forth between the mirror and the picture of Dak and I laughed. My friends are so strange but I love them.

I sat back down in my seat and looked out the window. As the plane took off I thought "Maybe this will be the start of some awesome adventures."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so terrible but as you can see its been a year since I've written anything so I'm even worse than I was before. I just thought I'd start writing again because I didn't want to leave it unfinished. Seriously if you have any tips, suggestions, or ideas that might make my crappy writing skills even the tiniest bit better please share your knowledge with me. =)**

* * *

The plane was in the air for about two hours. During those two hours I preoccupied myself with reading some magazines and talking to Carlos. Sitting next to Carlos makes for an interesting flight. I love Carlos I really do but I have a feeling the boy was dropped on his head when he was born. I mean that in a completely loving kind of way. Carlos spent most of the entire flight talking about corn-dogs. Yes corn-dogs. He has a bit of an obsession with them. It was actually a pretty amusing conversation but sadly the flight ended and we had to finish our corn-dog talk.

"I can't believe we're in LA!" James said as he pulled out his lucky comb.

"I know!" I replied jumping from the excitement.

There was a limo waiting outside the airport.

"Oh My God! Do you think a celebrity is here?" James and I looked at each other and then immediately began looking all over the place to see if we spotted a celebrity.

As it turned out there was no celebrity there at the moment. But that wasn't too much of a letdown because that limo was for us! It was so beyond cool! Ok maybe I am overreacting a bit but I've never been in a limo so I'm allowed to be excited. The ride to The Palm Woods, which is where we were going to be staying, was hilarious to say the least. The boys were acting as if they were in some movie montage about a limo ride that was extremely more exciting than the one we were having. To be honest my stomach was about to burst from having laughed so hard that by the time we got to the Palm Woods I was almost in tears.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods" Kelly started giving us a tour. The Palm Woods, according to Kelly, is a place where kids and their parents who come from all over the world stay when they come to LA looking for fame. I could tell Mrs. Knight was enjoying this tour because she touched her very first palm tree. She literally reached out and touched a palm tree for no apparent reason and I was glad because I was starting to think that I was the only one going insane from the excitement.

Kelly continued her tour.

"You're going to love it here the rooms are clean and there's an amazing pool" she didn't get to say much else because as soon as the boys heard the word pool they were gone.

"Well that wasn't weird at all" I said slightly sarcastically then laughed. Kelly then took us to the front desk and checked us in. Mrs. Knight and the boys were going to be staying in apartment 2J while I would be staying in apartment 5W alone until Riley came back from his trip.

After about 5 minutes the boys came back and carried their bags to their apartment but only because they wanted to change and go back to the pool. While Mrs. Knight and Katie unpacked and the boys were at the pool I went back to the elevator and went up to my floor. I was way beyond the valley of excitement. I mean, it's not every day that someone gets the opportunity of a lifetime and go to LA. I got out of the elevator when the doors opened and I started walking down the hall looking for my apartment. The first apartment I saw was 5A so I guessed mine would be one of the furthest away from the elevator. I was about to turn a corner and I should've been more care full because I walked right into someone who was also turning the corner.

"Oh My Gosh I am so sorry" I said getting up because I had fallen from the force of the collision "I should have been looking where I was going."

"Its fine" said the person who I bumped into "I wasn't looking where I was going either" He smiled at me to let me know that he really wasn't angry at all.

"Oh that's a relief. I hear people in LA like to sue for every little thing. But you aren't from LA are you?" I said noticing he had an English accent. Not that I would know which kind I just know that there are many different accents.

"Yeah. I'm from England. My brother and I came here a few weeks ago"

"I've always wanted to go to England" I told him probably a bit too excitedly because he laughed.

"Most people I meet say that" he said with the smile never leaving his face.

"Well that's because it's an amazing place!" I said again overly enthusiastic "So why did you and you brother come live here?"

I noticed he didn't want to say anything.

"Oh! You don't have to tell me. That was rude. I have a problem with asking people questions that are absolutely none of my business."

He laughed

"Its fine" he said smiling once more "It's just that it's complicated"

"Oh ok" my phone signaled that I had a text before I could say anything else. The text was from Logan, he said to meet them in the lobby. "Oh I have to go. I'll see you around um" I realised we hadn't properly introduced ourselves.

"Fred" he smiled.

"I'm Alex" I smiled back at him" it was nice meeting you"

"You too" he replied and with that I ran down the hall until I found my apartment and left my stuff there. My apartment was right by the stairs so I ran down five flights of stairs and found the guys waiting in the lobby.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked Logan as soon as I reached them.

"We're going to Rocque Records" Logan said "Apparently we have to go to band boot camp"

"Ohhhh" I said wincing a bit. Boot camp did not sound fun at all. The only thing I could think of was all that military training and stuff but I guess if that's what it takes to make it in LA well then that's what we were going to do.

Now the only question was: how are we going to survive boot camp?

* * *

**I hope it wasn't completely terrible. I really do need to practice writing. **


End file.
